Quando o coração fala mais alto
by Sakura-Nara-chan
Summary: Duo se vê sofrendo com os acontecimentos em sua vida.


**Quando o coração fala mais alto**

**Casais: nenhum**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um garoto com um enorme cabelo solto, que se movia com o vento, estava sentado a beira do mar. Seus lindos olhos cor violeta, não tinha mais aquele brilho de alegria tão característico de sua pessoa. Ele não era mais o mesmo. Havia mudado. E para ele, as coisas só iam piorar.

A única pessoa em que confiava e amava, havia o deixado.

Amigos? Ocupados demais para dar atenção a ele. Nenhum conforto, nenhum carinho.

Até aqueles que poderia chamar de família, não dizem uma palavra de carinho. E quando lhe dirigem uma palavra, mais parecem punhaladas.

Ao lembrar de tudo que está passando, Duo começa a derramar lágrimas. Lágrimas essas, que antes não conseguiu chorar. Lágrimas silenciosas, porém agonizantes. Cada gota, saia de seus olhos feito espinhos lhe furando de dentro para fora.

-Duo? - o garoto olha para a direção da voz e vê quem menos esperava e menos gostava. Relena. Tudo o que menos queria era a piedade e o fingimento dela. Sabia que ela sempre foi apaixonada por Heero, provavelmente vá sair daqui correndo atrás dele quando souber da nossa separação, se é que ela já não sabe.

-O que você quer? - o menino voltou a olhar para o mar.

-Eu estava passando e te vi aqui chorando. O que foi? - Relena sentou ao lado do garoto.

-Como se você já não soubesse! - disse Duo com raiva.

-Não Duo, eu não sei, por isso estou perguntando, porque você não me conta? Posso não resolver o problema, mas desabafar sempre é bom. - Duo olhou e viu que a garota falava a verdade. Viu em Relena uma amiga com quem podia confiar.

-Heero terminou comigo! - Duo falou baixinho quase sem voz.

-O que? Mas porque? Ele parecia gostar tanto de você. - o americano ficou espantado, sempre achou que Relena ficaria feliz ao descobrir isso, mas ela pareceu chocada.

-Ele me disse que não estava sendo ele mesmo, nem eu era o mesmo.

-Mas você nunca deixou de ser você. Tivemos pouco contato um com o outro, mas sei que nunca fingiu ser alguém que não é.

Duo suspirou...

-Eu sei! Sabe, era mais fácil, até menos doloroso eu acho, ele ter me dito que não gostava de mim do que dar uma desculpa dessas – enquanto falava as lágrimas desciam. - Acho que ele nunca gostou de mim.

-Quando foi isso? - quis saber a garota.

-Fará uma semana amanhã. Só agora consegui chorar. Eu tentei ser forte, mas com todos te dando as costas é difícil agüentar. Quatre, meu melhor amigo está ocupado demais. E ele está com raiva porque fiquei com uma pessoa depois que Heero terminou comigo. - por mais que eu tentasse enxugar as lágrimas, elas não paravam de rolar.

-Bem, quem estivesse visto ia pensar que você não gostava do Heero, seria considerado como traição. - falou Relena.

-Foi o que Quatre disse. Mas, você está com a auto-estima baixa, de repente vem uma pessoa que te acha legal, bonito, que diz que quer ficar com você, por mais que você saiba que ele só te quer por aquela hora, você acaba sedendo – explicou Duo.

-É, eu sei como é.

-Eu já não sei o que faço. Queria desaparecer. Sumir pra sempre.

-Tudo isso por causa de um namorado?

-Não!

-Ainda bem, porque Heero não vale isso tudo Duo, não merece suas lágrimas, ele é um canalha que merece viver sozinho.

-Minha vida tá um lixo! Já vi, e vivi o bastante. O planeta não precisa de um idiota, que chora só porque sua vida virou uma MERDA! - Duo gritou. Estava querendo tirar um peso do seu coração.

-Duo...

-Ele tá estragando minha vida. Estou me afastando de tudo onde ele faz parte, só pra não vê-lo e ele ainda entra nos únicos lugares onde eu achava que estaria bem, pois não iria nos encontrarmos.

-Vem cá! - Relena fez Duo deitar sobre seu colo.

-Dói Relena! Dói quando vejo e lembro que não significo nada pra ele. Dói ver meus amigos afastados de mim. Dói ouvir pessoas que considero minha família me chamar disso e daquilo.

-Duo já ouviu falar, nada como um dia após o outro? - A loira estava agora alisando os cabelos do garoto.

-Sim, já. Porque?

-Um dia você vai superar tudo isso, seguir em frente e vai olhar pra trás e notará que enquanto você avançou um nível, eles estão lá, muito longe de você, bem atrás. Percebe então que estão parados no tempo, pois você conseguiu passar adiante, enquanto eles, continuam a apertar a mesma teclar, a repetir os mesmos erros. Enquanto você aprender a acertar com os erros deles e supera todos eles.

-Obrigado Relena! - Duo fechou os olhos e finalmente conseguiu dormir. Um sono tranqüilo e com o coração mais leve.

-De nada! - respondeu Relena dando um sorriso.

A vida pode te por num momento difícil, de tristeza, de sofrimento. Será difícil superar, mas nunca impossível, superar suas próprias dificuldades e crescer como ser humano e também é bastante gratificante. Nunca pense que o mundo acabou diante de um momento ruim, pense que é o momento de vencer e se superar... Assim viverá feliz e confiant.

OWARI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo minna!!

Bem primeiro queria dizer que essa fic foi feita no dia 01/09/2006 a 2 anos atrás...

Um dia procurando umas fics impressas que eu tenho, achei essa daqui e resolvi postar.. tá fraquinha porque como eu disse foi feita a 2 anos...

Essa fique foi feita mais como um desabafo, sempre que estou com raiva ou triste eu escrevo qualquer coisa pra me aliviar, foi o caso dessa... as coisas que se passam com o Duo aqui, foi o que se passou comigo... meu ex-namorado e eu tínhamos os mesmos amigos, freqüentávamos os mesmos lugares, menos 1 o grupo de canto, onde ele logo após o rompimento do namoro decidiu entrar, daí a minha raiva e inspiração para a fic...

Sei que ficou ruim, mas tá ai maios uma fic minha...

beijos e comentem ONEGAI!!

sayonara!

NARA-CHAN


End file.
